


Messed up.

by TheSpeedforce



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Immortality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpeedforce/pseuds/TheSpeedforce
Summary: Yugi didn't win, years later, they drink.





	

‘Clang’, the bottle fell to the hard tiles outside with great laughter and wet cheeks. Yami didn’t know exactly why it was so funny but he couldn’t help but laugh, even with the tears streaming down his face.  
He’d never really grabbed for the bottle before, he was so determined to stay stay strong for Yugi. He promised him he would when he died. But it had been so many years that he had lost count of them. He had tried, he really did but to live just grew harder and harder as he made more friends and people he considered family over time, watching them die..  
He grabbed a new bottle, addicted to the feeling of being numb like this. This was his breaking point, the anniversary of his death. The only date he could remember. He was sure it would have been Yugi, only Yugi could have defeated him but now he was stuck. He glanced to his side and suddenly annoyed and angry he started pulling on his hair, his arms. Screaming as they turned aggressive and fought.’Why?!’ ‘Why?!’ But he had long stopped blaming Bakura. He just didn’t have the energy to be mad at that when he had an eternity of misery left before him and the only person who understood was him.  
Blood was flying as they hurt the other, reveling in the pain themselves until they turned too dizzy and exhausted. Just laying next to each other. Both too tired to care.  
Looking to the side, Bakura may still have had the body of Ryou Bakura but it looked nothing alike anymore. Not that he could remember him very well but he knew he would have noticed, watching this misery version of him. He could tell it was as lifeless as him. Dirty matted hair, long past the years of cunning people to get by, now just without a goal or reason anymore they lay there. Only comforted by the others pain.


End file.
